Contigo
by SylviaMaria
Summary: Si os leísteis "Buscando un Corazón" y os quedasteis con ganas de saber más de la historia de Pearl Harbor y Scott Evans, este es vuestro fic ;) Porque ellos también se merecían un final feliz, feliz cumpleaños Paola


_Mi regalo para Paola. _

_Esto es para ti, bonita. Todavía recuerdo aquella noche en la que Pearl Harbor apareció en nuestras vidas. Yo buscaba un nombre con P para la nueva veterinaria, y Pearl apareció delante de mis ojos, echándome a reír segundos después cuando vía MD te dije, ¿te imaginas que se llama Pearl Harbor? Las risas fueron tremendas, y lo mejor fue escribir el primer encuentro. Hace tanto tiempo de eso... Scott Evans... uno de mis personajes favoritos y al parecer, también el de la mayoría de vosotros, necesitaba una chica que le hiciera sentar la cabeza. Y sin duda, Pearl fue la indicada. Nunca podría existir otra mejor. Estos dos siempre tendrán un sitio en mi corazón. ¿Es imposible olvidarse de ellos, cierto? Como también es imposible olvidarme de ti. Hemos pasado por tanto, y aún nos queda un largo camino por recorrer. Pero aquí estamos, luchando por esta hermosa amistad que espero que nunca llegue a su final. Te quiero, galletita. Aunque eso ya lo sabes. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando tu corazón es tan grande que me siento afortunada de tener un huequito en él? Gracias por estar ahí, bonita. Acompañándome y dándome fuerzas en los peores momentos. El año pasado te regalé "La Semana de Paola" que al final acabaron siendo dos fics medio locos, pero este año, te regalo a Scott Evans, todo para ti. Ojalá pudiese sacarlo del papel, materializarlo y mandártelo por correo. Me aseguraría de dotarle con las mejores cualidades. Vale, eso ha sonado mal... xD Pero no puedo, así que en cierto modo, espero que con este fic, haya podido contar su verdadera historia y lo felices que fueron. Porque se lo merecieron, como también te lo mereces tú. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, gatito! Que cumplas muchísimos más y que yo los celebre "contigo" ^^_

_Postdata: Scott y Pearl también se merecían una canción de La Guardia. Lo sé, quizás la letra no les va mucho, pero siempre fue una de mis favoritas. "Donde nace el río" es la canción. Simplemente, apuntemos este sitio en su lista interminable y listo :P Esto lo entenderás cuando leas el fic xD_

_Gracias también a todos los que me acompañasteis en este viaje. "Buscando un Corazón" nunca morirá mientras haya gente que siga llevándolo en sus corazones :3_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Scott y Pearl y casi todos los personajes que salen en este fic me pertenecen. Excepto Sam y Mercedes, que ya sabemos que son de Ryan Murphy (pobrecillos)**

* * *

_**Contigo:**_

_Y tu calor_

_y tu calor_

_yo buscaré._

_Desnúdate_

_no tienes nada que temer._

_Contigo._

_Solo contigo._

* * *

_Quiero volver a verte._

Había pensado, después de ponerse en pie de nuevo. La chica había aplastado sus pelotas con la puerta de su vieja camioneta y él se había dejado caer al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Era una yegua loca, una que él deseaba poder domar en su cama. Le había tentado de tal manera que incluso había dado un paso atrás cohibido por su atrevimiento. Planeaba jugar con él pero no sabía quién era verdaderamente. ¿O sí? Lo había llamado por su nombre. ¡Joder! Sabía quién era él, y él no deseaba otra cosa que volver a verla, a pesar de que la próxima vez que la viese quizás sus pelotas sufriesen de nuevo.

_Quiero volver a verte._

Oh, sí. Quería volver a verla, sin pensar en las consecuencias de aquello. Quería verla y explicarle cómo eran las cosas. Decirle que ninguna mujer se reía de Scott Evans. Que volviera a atreverse a hacerlo y le haría lo mismo que le había hecho a la anterior veterinaria. Hundirla en el estanque, hasta que sus ropas se encharcasen por completo y los pechos se le marcasen debajo de aquella camiseta blanca que llevaba aquel día. Oh, Dios. El solo hecho de pensarlo hizo que saliese de allí, dejando a su amigo Dave perplejo mientras lo veía correr hacia la casa. Se había puesto duro pensando en ella. Justo después de que la chica casi hubiese asesinado sus pobres pelotas, éstas habían resurgido de sus cenizas cuál ave fénix queriendo atormentarle y avergonzarle delante de su familia. Al menos esperaba que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de ello.

_Quiero volver a verte._

* * *

_Quiero besarte de nuevo._

Había pensado, mientras la veía alejarse de su lado hacia la puerta del Country Bar. Parándose un instante después para llamar su atención. Era tan hermosa... _Pearl... _Ahora él también sabía su nombre. Ahora él también la conocía como ella parecía conocerle a él. Pero deseaba más, mucho más que los besos que aquella tarde le había robado. Jamás había creído que se encontraría con ella justo allí, aquella tarde que planeaba pasar con sus hermanos. Se rió al recordar cómo la señora la llamaba fulana. Podría ser de todo en aquella vida, sin duda, pero Scott Evans dudaba de que su Pearl fuese una fulana. Le había mordido, le había hecho sangre y lo había acompañado siendo consciente de lo mucho que le afectaba aquello. La sangre... ella le había hecho sangre, metiéndosele más adentro de lo que ya estaba. Besar sus labios había sido un sueño para él. Eran dulces, dulces como sus galletas preferidas. Aquellas que jamás podría cansarse de comer.

_Quiero besarte de nuevo._

Y quería mucho más que eso. Quería perderse entre esas piernas que la chica sabía mover tan bien. Perderse en ellas y oírle gritar su nombre. Quería hacerle el amor en esa vieja camioneta que ella tenía. O en la suya, poco le importaba. Quería introducirse en ella y demostrarle quién era en realidad Scott Evans. El chico que la haría llegar allí donde ella nunca antes había estado.

Había conseguido una cita con ella, mediante chantaje, pero la había conseguido, y el siguiente paso sería conseguir llevársela a su cama.

_Quiero besarte de nuevo._

* * *

_Quiero que bailemos otra vez._

Había pensado después de llegar a su casa y dejar a Sam en su habitación, completamente preocupado.

Él había disfrutado tanto de aquella tarde, mientras que a su hermano lo habían molido a golpes ante los gritos de una histérica Mercedes. Scott le había tirado un vaso de agua por encima a Lindsay pero ni siquiera aquello había hecho que la doctora se marchase y rechazase la cita entre ellos. Quería sonreír, pero no podría hacerlo. No mientras su hermano se quejase por sus heridas recibidas aquella noche. Quería sonreír, y bailar con ella de nuevo. Unir sus cuerpos en una canción lenta, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su cuello y ella acariciaba ligeramente su espalda.

_Quiero que bailemos otra vez._

* * *

_Quiero volver a oír tu voz._

Quería que ella le llamase. Era su única opción, pues la rebelde de su hermana había escondido la tarjeta de la doctora entre sus pechos, sabiendo que él jamás iría a buscarla allí. Quería que ella le llamase y que cumpliese su sueño de volver a cenar con él. Quería... quería tantas cosas, que todas ellas murieron cuando Dave lo avisó de la llamada.

Había salido corriendo hacia allí, llevándose un tirón de orejas de su madre por no haberse cambiado las botas, pero poco le había importado. Solo quería oír su voz. No quería atosigarla, así se lo había dicho a su hermana.

—Hola —oyó del otro lado de la línea, notando cómo su corazón se arrancaba a latir fuertemente.

—Hola —respondió él, con una sonrisa enorme.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —Preguntó, despacio, casi arrastrando las palabras.

—Bien, estoy bien. Gracias.

Mucho mejor ahora que ella le había llamado.

—Me debe una cena, ¿lo sabe, no?

—Creí que eras tú la que me la debía, preciosa.

—Scott Evans, no tiente a su suerte —oyó del otro lado, sabiendo que ella habría puesto sus ojos en blanco.

—Jamás lo haría —rió él.

—Tiene una nueva oportunidad mañana por la noche, no la desperdicie de nuevo.

—No lo haré, _jefa_. Se lo aseguro —dijo, notando cómo sus manos comenzaban a temblarle siéndole casi imposible sostener el teléfono.

—Bien... ¿Seguro que se encuentra bien?

¿Estaba preocupada por él? ¡Joder! Sí, lo estaba. Todavía recordaba cómo la noche anterior había acariciado despacio y suavemente, su ojo morado.

—Ahora que has llamado estoy perfecto, cariño.

—Hasta mañana, Scott —susurró ella, reprimiendo una risita nerviosa.

Una que le llegó al corazón y liberó miles de mariposas en el chico.

—Hasta mañana, preciosa —consiguió decir, después de aclarar su garganta y antes de que ella le colgase.

No habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando sus pensamientos volvieron a hacérsele presentes.

_Quiero volver a oír tu voz._

_..._

_Quiero... ¡Quiero que se estén quietas!_

—Por favor, Sam. Diles que paren.

—Puedes contar con ello —rió su hermano, dejando el marco de la puerta donde había permanecido apoyado los últimos minutos, y tirándose encima de la cama de Scott, al tiempo que todas sus revistas salían disparadas hacia el suelo—. Uppss...

Mercedes dejó escapar su risa escandalosa haciendo que Mary Ann la acompañase, al tiempo que Stacy se agachaba para devolverlas a su sitio.

—No las toques, Stace. Habría que desinfectarlas. Deben tener miles de gérmenes —rió su hermana mayor, mientras trataba de arreglarle el pelo a un Scott revoltoso—. Estate quieto, o te meteré el peine en un ojo.

—Los que tendrá el esperma, supongo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Mercedes rió como nunca antes al oír a la _inocente_ Stacy, mientras sus hermanos varones la miraban completamente rojos. Si se pensaban que la chica no sabía nada del tema estaban muy equivocados.

Las hermanas chocaron sus manos, mientras Mercedes trataba de calmar sus risas. Sam no dejaba de mirarla y en realidad no sabía si era con intención de matarla o por el hecho de que hacía dos días que no la tocaba.

—Acaba ya, no quiero llegar tarde —protestó Scott, haciendo que todas las miradas volviesen a centrarse en él—. No entiendo porqué necesito todo esto.

—Porque tienes que causar buena impresión —respondió su hermana Stacy.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir con eso? —Preguntó, queriendo levantarse, llevándose casi un coscorrón por parte de Mary Ann.

—¡Te he dicho que no te muevas!

—¡Pues acaba ya! Me estás retrasando y estás retrasando a esos dos también —dijo, señalando a Mercedes y Sam—. Hace una media hora que deberían estar haciendo el amor.

Las mejillas de los dos chicos enrojecieron como nunca antes, al tiempo que miraban hacia otro lado. Solo les faltó silbar para parecer aún más culpables de lo que ya eran.

—¿Lo ves? Acaba ya. P... Preciosa me estará esperando —dio gracias a Dios de que le diese tiempo a remediarlo. A punto había estado de decirles su nombre.

—¿Preciosa? ¡Guau, Scott! ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan romántico?

—Muy graciosa —el chico rechinó los dientes, deseando que su hermana acabase ya de una jodida vez. No quería llegar tarde y algo le decía que cuando su hermana hubiese terminado de prepararle, él parecería un muñeco de tarta de boda.

—Listo —dijo ella.

—¡Por fin! —Se levantó, mirándose al espejo—. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué has hecho con mi pelo?

—Te lo he cortado un poquito —dijo, mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

—Dios mío...

—Yo te veo bien —dijo Sam, divertido, al tiempo que Mercedes se acercaba a Scott y se colocaba delante de él.

—Estás muy guapo. Estoy segura de que ella también pensará lo mismo cuando te vea.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —Preguntó el chico, mirándose de nuevo en el espejo, y viendo cómo Sam todavía en su cama fruncía los labios medio celoso—. ¿Tú querrías desnudarme en cuánto me vieses? Porque eso es lo que quiero que ella piense.

—Scott, que te la ganas —dijo su hermano, enderezándose ligeramente.

Oh, sí. Se ganaría una bofetada o un puñetazo sin ninguna duda, pero le encantaba hacer rabiar a su hermano. Conociéndole bien, probablemente saliesen de aquella habitación y Sam la secuestraría tirando de ella hasta su habitación para demostrarle que sería él a quién desnudase. Scott estaba completamente seguro de que eso sería lo que sucediese. Conocía a su hermano como la palma de su mano.

—¡Me voy! Que llego tarde y no puede ser —dijo, sacando la chaqueta de su armario y poniéndosela por encima.

—No te rías de ella —dijo Mary Ann.

—Y no la apures —apuntilló Stacy.

—Sé tú mismo —le aconsejó Mercedes, posando su mano en su brazo—. Todo saldrá bien.

¿Dónde había encontrado su hermano a esa chica? ¿La había ganado en la lotería? Porque era una inmensa suerte que la hubiese encontrado. Y esperaba que jamás se marchase de sus vidas.

Scott asintió con la cabeza alejándose hasta la puerta, Mercedes tenía razón. Todo saldría bien esa noche.

...

—¿Se ha cortado el pelo por mí? —Fue lo primero que ella le dijo al verle llegar.

—Por supuesto. ¿Te gusta? —Mintió, negando con la cabeza—. En realidad no. Mi hermana me atacó a traición con unas tijeras. Temí por mis orejas, pero al parecer tiene más pulso de lo que yo habría esperado.

La chica rió, a la vez que mordía su labio inferior y cerraba los ojos. Scott pensó en ese momento que podría quedarse toda una vida allí, solo viéndola hacer aquel gesto.

—Le ha quedado muy bien —admitió, sin dejar de reír.

Aunque él no sabía verdaderamente si lo decía en serio o no. No paraba de reír y él podría acompañarla en sus risas si supiese de verdad porqué lo hacía. A veces se sentía demasiado tonto cuando trataba de entender a las mujeres.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿O es un chiste que no he alcanzado a entender?

La chica se calló de repente, no tardando más de un segundo en volver a reír de nuevo, ante la cara de desconcierto del chico.

—¿No me cree? —Le preguntó, acariciando ligeramente su pelo recién cortado.

—Sí... No... ¿No lo sé? —No era tonto, era lo siguiente, y ella estaba haciendo que su inteligencia se quedase a la altura del betún.

—Créame. Yo no miento. Está muy guapo, así. Pero no espere que vuelva a decírselo —sonrió.

Y aquella última frase fue lo único que necesitó Scott para entender que lo había dicho en serio.

—¿Vamos? —Preguntó, ayudándola a entrar en su vieja camioneta.

—¿Adónde me lleva?

—A ver las estrellas —dijo él, sentándose a su lado y colocando las llaves en el contacto.

—Muy gracioso, Scott. Ahora en serio, ¿adónde me lleva?

—Lo digo en serio —rió él.

Todavía no entendía cómo se le había ocurrido hacer aquello. Pero allí estaban ellos sentados en la parte trasera de su camioneta, comiéndose los bocadillos que su madre les había preparado. Sí, su madre. Pero eso no se lo diría a ella o pensaría que era un crío que ni siquiera sabía prepararse por sí mismo unos simples bocadillos. Lo había intentado, pero había terminado dándose por vencido al segundo sándwich que se había cargado. "_Esto no es lo mío" _le había dicho a su madre, a la vez que ella lo echaba fuera de la cocina y entonaba un "_Mi niño grande es un desastre"._

—Esa es la Osa Menor —soltó, señalando un punto alejado en el cielo.

La chica reprimió una sonrisa al oírle, dejando el bocadillo sobre uno de los platos de plástico que él había llevado y lo miró, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No tienes ni idea de astronomía, ¿verdad?

—No —admitió, mientras notaba cómo sus mejillas enrojecían por completo.

—Pues ya somos dos —rió ella, rozando su mano con la suya—. Podríamos aprender junt-

No pudo seguir hablando, pues en un segundo, las manos del chico habían secuestrado su rostro hasta acercarla a él y sus labios la habían besado, mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos.

_Oh, Señor..._

La estaba besando. Scott Evans la estaba besando y ella ya no podía apartarlo de su lado. Le había costado un mundo hacerlo aquella tarde fuera del Country Bar. En aquella ocasión lo había mordido tan fuerte que incluso había conseguido hacerle sangre, descubriendo así cuál era su mayor secreto. Durante un instante el chico había parecido de nuevo un crío delante de ella, para segundos después chantajearla con una cena. Y ella había aceptado. Pero él nunca sabría que el chantaje del nombre nada había tenido que ver con su decisión. La realidad era que deseaba esa cena. Deseaba incluso mucho más que aquella cena. No sabía qué era lo que tenía Scott Evans que la volvía tan loca. Quizás era el hecho de que a pesar de haberle aplastado las pelotas con la puerta de su vieja camioneta y haberle ridiculizado delante de su familia, él seguía empeñado en que ella le diese una oportunidad.

—Scott... Usted... —Susurró junto a su boca, sin dejar de besarle.

—Tutéame, por favor —le pidió, acariciando su nuca y atrayéndola hacia él.

—Tú —dijo ella en voz alta, chocando sus dientes con los de él al soltar unas risas.

Él correspondió a sus risas, colocando su pelo negro detrás de sus orejas, a la vez que las acariciaba delicadamente.

—Estoy viendo las estrellas —dijo, sonriente mientras la miraba a los ojos—. Y son preciosas.

—Es usted un...

Scott la miró, frunciendo el ceño, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Eres un adulador.

—Claro que sí, cariño. El hombre más adulador de este pueblo. Ese soy yo —dijo, levantándose de la camioneta.

—¿Nos vamos ya?

Oh, ella no quería irse tan pronto. Aunque tampoco quería parecer demasiado desesperada. No estaría mal si él volvía a besarla una vez más. De hecho estaría mucho más que bien.

—El Señor Adulador la quiere invitar a bailar, ¿acepta usted? —Preguntó, tendiéndole la mano.

—Solo si me tuteas —respondió ella, dejando su mano en él y poniéndose en pie.

—Deseaba volver a bailar _contigo —_reconoció él, dejando una de sus manos en su cintura y entrelazando la otra con la de ella.

—Yo también —confesó ella—. Aunque no tengamos música.

—No la necesitamos —dijo él, cerrando sus ojos durante unos segundos.

¡Joder! Era la mejor cita que había tenido en años, de hecho, era la primera cita que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había podido dejar de temblar, pues mientras la besaba, sus manos lo habían hecho hasta el punto de enrojecer de vergüenza temiendo que ella se diese cuenta. Pero o bien no lo había hecho, o bien no le importaba.

—No. No la necesitamos —sonrió, apoyada en su pecho, mientras bailaban al son de una música inexistente.

Era la mejor cita que ella también había tenido en años. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Scott Evans fuese tan romántico? Había pensado lo contrario la primera vez que lo había visto, pero había cambiado totalmente de opinión cuando el chico, triste y preocupado por su hermana, había vaciado un vaso lleno de agua por encima de la cabeza de Lindsay. _Zorra..._ Pearl se había reído de lo lindo cuando había llegado a su casa y se había acordado de aquel momento. Y luego había recordado la sonrisa ilusionada que el chico le había regalado cuando le había ofrecido un sitio a su lado. Había un gran corazón dentro de Scott Evans. Podía verse en la manera de defender a sus hermanos aquella tarde o en su cara de preocupación al ayudar a Sam a subirse en el coche.

Siguieron bailando, sin detenerse, hasta que se les hizo demasiado tarde. No habían mirado el reloj, pero ambos sabían que el tiempo se les había pasado demasiado rápido.

—Es tarde —dijo él, uniendo sus manos con las de ella—. Tenía una última oportunidad, ¿la he desperdiciado?

—No, pero le concederé otra para que pueda mejorarlo, ¿qué le parece? —sonrió.

_—Te —_le recordó.

—¿Qué _te_ parece?

—Me parece que será muy difícil superar esto —le confesó.

Habían compartido una preciosa noche, con miles de estrellas observando su cena. Se habían besado y habían bailado a la luz de la luna. ¿Realmente habría manera de superar aquello?

—Estoy completamente segura de que podrás superarlo —dijo, estirándose un poco para alcanzar sus labios y dejar un beso fugaz en él.

...

¡Pero no lo había conseguido! Habían quedado cada noche después de aquella vez y él había hecho hasta lo imposible por superar aquel momento. Pero ella siempre le respondía lo mismo. Que siguiera esforzándose y algún día quizás pudiese organizar una cita tan hermosa como aquella.

—Ya no se me ocurría nada —le dijo, tres días después, bajándose de la camioneta.

Había decidido volver a llevarla al mismo sitio. Si no podría superar aquella noche, al menos podría igualarla.

Ella rió al oírle, bajándose de la camioneta después de él.

—Scott, todavía no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —Preguntó, sosteniendo su mano, tirando de él para que se sentase en la parte de atrás de su camioneta.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? —Dijo, dándose cuenta de que acababa de fastidiar la cita—. ¡Y me he dejado los bocadillos en casa! ¡Soy lo peor!

—Scott, escucha —dijo, acariciando su mejilla para que la mirase a los ojos—. ¿No lo comprendes? Solo quería que volviésemos a salir. No me importaba cómo fuesen las citas.

—¿Estás queriendo decirme que todos estos días me he estado estrujando el cerebro para nada? —El chico la miró asombrado.

Ella quería salir con él. ¡Quería salir con él! ¿No podría habérselo dicho en primer lugar y...? No, no podría. Porque ella era Pearl Harbor y él, Scott Evans. Darían mil vueltas antes de reconocer que querían seguir viéndose.

—¿Para nada? —Preguntó, tirando de las solapas de su camisa para atraerlo hacia ella—. Quizás te merezcas un premio por ello.

Un premio... Oh, sí. Se lo merecía. Lo había deseado tanto.

_Quiero hacer el amor contigo._

Y ella también lo deseaba. Lo notaba por cómo la chica lo atraía con pasión hacia ella mientras le besaba. Lo notaba por cómo acariciaba su pelo y su nuca hasta volverle loco.

—Quiero hacer el amor _contigo_ —dijo junto a sus labios, mientras sus manos acariciaban su piel por debajo de la camiseta.

—¿El amor? —Preguntó Pearl con una sonrisa.

—El amor —afirmó él, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos, mientras la miraba a los ojos, antes de ver cómo estos se cerraban y ella correspondía de nuevo a sus besos.

Su mente le había recordado aquel momento en el que Scott le había gritado a Lindsay que se decía _hacer el amor_. En ese instante, Pearl había pensado que él no lo decía en serio, pero no había sido así. Lo que hizo que su corazón empezase a latir fuertemente como un tonto, mientras las manos de él se colaban debajo de su camiseta.

—Scott...—Suspiró, dejándose caer hacia atrás sobre la manta que había en la camioneta. Iban a hacerlo en la parte trasera de su vieja camioneta, en una preciosa noche rodeada de estrellas. Lo harían, por fin.

Le había dado pistas de que eso era lo que deseaba desde hacía días, pero el pobre no había sabido descifrar sus mensajes. Ni siquiera había podido entender que todas aquellas citas eran lo que ella había deseado. La había llevado al cine, la había llevado a bailar de nuevo, esa vez con música. Y ella siempre le decía que podía superarlo aún más, solo para seguir viéndole.

—Pearl...—jadeó contra su boca, mientras se colocaba encima con cuidado de no hacerle daño y sus manos se colaban debajo de su falda.

¡Llevaba falda! Se había propuesto matarle... Desde que la había visto con ella puesta, había tratado de calmarse para no excitarse en un instante. Pero ella tenía la habilidad de ponerle duro solo con imaginársela desnuda o completamente mojada como la había imaginado aquella primera vez que se habían visto. ¿Tirarla al estanque? No. No se le ocurriría tirarla a no ser que él también se zambullese con ella, y para eso prefería la cascada. Oh, sí... Tendrían que probar también la cascada. Y quizás el viejo granero... Hacía demasiado tiempo que no iba allí.

—Eres preciosa —afirmó, una vez había conseguido quitarle la camiseta y la había hecho a un lado. Llevaba un sujetador de color negro que hacía contraste con su blanca piel y sus pechos subían y bajaban al ritmo de sus respiraciones. Lo estaba volviendo loco y él sólo deseaba descubrírselos por completo y darles el trato que se merecían.

—Gracias, Señor Adulador —rió, tirando de su camiseta hacia arriba para sacársela por completo. Sus abdominales hicieron que su boca se secase y sus manos deseasen tocarlos sin perder tiempo. Pero él no la dejó, desenganchando rápidamente el cierre de su prenda para dejar sus pechos libres, atacándolos con su boca y con su lengua, mientras sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda.

—Ummm —se quejó, mordiendo uno de ellos al sentir sus manos en su espalda. Viendo cómo la chica se retorcía debajo de él ante aquel gesto. Su boca no tardó en relajarlo de nuevo, acariciándolo con su lengua, a la vez que su mano derecha acariciaba el otro.

—Scott...

¿Era una suplica? ¿Qué necesitaba? ¿Quería más de aquello? ¿Qué era lo que...?

La chica separó su mano de su pecho, moviéndosela hacia abajo, esperando que él entendiese lo que necesitaba. Y él lo hizo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando él también necesitaba tocarla allí donde ella le había pedido que lo hiciese? ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando lo deseaba tanto?

Saliéndose de encima, ladeó su cuerpo arrastrando el de ella con él, al tiempo que levantaba su falda y separaba su ropa interior lo suficiente para hundir un dedo en ella.

—Oh —soltó, cerrando los ojos y abrazándose a él, descansando su cuerpo sobre su lado derecho.

Él había añadido uno al primero y no cesaba el ritmo de sus entradas, mientras sus labios la besaban.

—Scott...

Ella se estaba perdiendo gracias a él. Gracias a sus dedos que jugueteaban intentando hacerla llegar. No tardaría demasiado si seguía moviéndolos dentro y fuera, masajeándola también.

Y lo hizo. Scott vio cómo sus ojos se cerraban llegando por fin, mientras él trataba de alargarlo en el tiempo. Jamás podría olvidar su cara en ese momento. Sus ojos cerrándose mientras él le ayudaba a llegar.

—Guau... —Fue lo único que pudo decir, cuando volvió en sí, encontrándose con los ojos azules de él y una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

—¿Ha estado bien, eh?

—¿Bien? —Preguntó ella, abriendo la boca asombrada. ¡Había sido increíble! ¿Que quería decir con...?

—Pero hay algo todavía mejor.

—¿Todavía mejor?

—Sí —dijo, divertido—. Esto sí puedo superarlo, cariño.

O sí, vaya si podía. Sus labios habían capturado los suyos de nuevo, dejando que sus lenguas jugasen la una con la otra, mientras sus manos le bajaban la falda y su ropa interior. Estaba completamente desnuda delante de él y el chico todavía llevaba sus vaqueros puestos, además de los zapatos y los calcetines. Había conseguido hacerla llegar minutos atrás y la chica ya deseaba que él volviese a conseguirlo de nuevo. Pero no se lo pondría fácil.

Su mano acarició su excitación por encima de sus pantalones, al tiempo que la boca de él atacaba nuevamente sus pechos. Sus dientes los rozaron al sentir cómo la chica le bajaba la cremallera y lo torturaba con su mano. Si no se estaba quieta, Scott no podría superar lo anterior. No. Si no se estaba quieta él acabaría en su mano, sin ni siquiera haber podido introducirse en ella.

—Quiero hacer el amor _contigo_ —susurró ella, tentándole, mientras su mano no dejaba de moverse sobre él.

—¿Ah sí? —Jadeó él, tratando de relajarse. Si seguía así no lo conseguiría. No lo iba a conseguir.

—Sí —respondió ella, a la vez que él secuestraba sus manos encima de su cabeza y la besaba de nuevo.

Recorriendo de nuevo su cuerpo con sus labios hasta llegar a sus muslos, separándole las piernas para bajarse los pantalones por completo. Sus zapatos habían salido volando en algún momento antes, y ahora el chico se deshacía de los calcetines y los calzoncillos tan rápido que la chica empezó a reírse sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —Preguntó, acariciando su humedad con sus dedos de nuevo.

—Na-Nada —trató de responder.

—Eso pensaba —dijo él, rodando uno de los preservativos que llevaba en su bolsillo. Dándole un último beso, se introdujo en ella con cuidado. Llenándola por completo.

—Ummm... —gimió, apretándolo contra ella, clavando sus uñas en su espalda, a la vez que él empezaba a moverse dentro y fuera.

Sí, podría superar aquello. Podría superar a sus propios dedos haciéndola llegar. Y lo haría mientras la besaba, mientras atacaba con sus manos sus pechos. Mientras acariciaba su pelo y mordía su cuello. Mientras jugaba con sus orejas. Lo haría una y otra vez hasta conseguir que ella llegase de nuevo, y entonces, solo entonces, cuando ella hubiese sonreído de felicidad entre sus brazos, el se dejaría ir, viajando allá donde ella se habría ido.

...

Habían hecho el amor.

En la parte de atrás de su vieja camioneta.

Bajo el cielo oscuro cargado de estrellas.

Habían hecho el amor.

* * *

Y no solo aquella noche. Sino en cada uno de sus encuentros posteriores. Despertándose por la mañana temprano cuando nunca lo había hecho, solo para verla y pasar aunque fuese un rato con ella antes de empezar cada uno a trabajar.

—Se sigue usted superando, vaquero —rió ella, mientras él acariciaba su pelo negro una vez habían acabado de hacer el amor. Acababa de pillar a su hermano acostándose con Mercedes en la cascada y con aquella escena se le habían pasado todas las ganas de volver a llevar a su novia allí. Para colmo, estaba completamente seguro de que ellos también lo habían hecho en el viejo granero, lo que restaba un sitio más a la lista de lugares en los que poder amarse.

—Me alegra saberlo, señorita —rió también él, besándola una vez más.

Su Pearl... Le volvía loco, y hacía que su corazón latiese tan fuerte cada vez que le hacía el amor, que en ocasiones tenía miedo de morirse en pleno acto. Una vez se lo había dicho y ella se había reído de él, diciéndole que a algunos animales podía sucederles. Scott había palidecido por completo solo de pensarlo, pero ella lo había calmado diciéndole que jamás permitiría que una cosa así le sucediese. Había tenido suerte al toparse con una doctora, aunque esta fuera de animales en lugar de personas.

—Scott... —La chica trató de llamar su atención, mientras acariciaba su cuello con su dedo índice.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó, clavando sus ojos azules en ella.

Estaba preciosa. Sus rizos negros caían sobre sus pechos tapándolos ligeramente y sus ojos brillaban mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

—Nada —susurró, escondiendo su cabeza de nuevo, viendo cómo cerraba sus ojos y acariciaba sus abdominales.

_Te quiero._

Pensó, abriendo los ojos como platos.

¿La quería? ¿La quería de verdad?

Su corazón empezó a latir como nunca al darse cuenta de lo que aquello implicaba. Él la quería. ¡La quería!

No quería solo besarla y acariciarla con sus dedos, para luego introducirse en ella. No quería solo abrazarla y acariciarle el pelo. Lo quería todo de ella. Pero lo que más deseaba era su amor. Que ella le correspondiese. ¿Y si no lo hacía? ¿Y si él se lo decía y la perdía?

Las dudas lo atormentaron durante todo el trayecto a casa, pillando a su hermano Sam por banda en cuánto lo vio salir del cobertizo con sus botas de trabajo puestas.

—Vuelve ahí dentro —le indicó, asustándole momentáneamente.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito consejo —dijo, sentándose en una de las sillas y sentando también a su hermano.

—¿Y quieres que yo te lo dé? ¿En serio? —Sam rió como nunca antes, al ver la cara de circunstancia de su hermano.

—Deja de bromear —le pidió Scott.

—Lo haré cuando tú dejes de meterte conmigo —le recordó su hermano.

—Jamás, hermanito.

Sam negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Scott nunca cambiaría.

—¿Para qué me necesitas? —Se rindió, finalmente.

—Creo que... siento que...

—No me lo digas. ¡Te has enamorado! —Dijo Sam, señalándolo con sus dos dedos índices.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Fácil. ¿Tú, madrugar? Ni aunque te matasen. No a menos que tuvieses algo importante que hacer. Como ver a la doctora.

Scott abrió la boca, asombrado. ¡Joder! Ahora se parecería a Sam o a David, besando el suelo por donde pisaban sus novias y babeando cada vez que las veían. ¡Mierda! ¡No! ¡Ya lo hacía!

—La quiero —dijo, por primera vez en voz alta—. ¡Guau!

Había pensado que sería más difícil reconocerlo, pero no había sido así.

—¡Genial! Ahora mueve tu culo y ve a decírselo —le dijo Sam, levantándose de la silla.

—¿A decírselo? ¿Ahora? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Claro que no. Vete a decírselo ahora antes de que se vaya —dijo, empujándolo hacia la salida.

—¿Antes de que se vaya a dónde? —Sí, su hermano se había vuelto completamente loco. O eso o quería que él le dejase tranquilo para poder escaparse y acostarse de nuevo con Mercedes. ¿No había tenido suficiente con lo de esa mañana? Si era como él, definitivamente no. Con uno no bastaba.

—¿Quieres moverte? Ve y grítale que la quieres —Sam continuaba empujándolo, pero su hermano no quería moverse de su sitio.

—¿Gritárselo? Tú lo que quieres es que me de una buena-

Una buena paliza. Eso es lo que le daría si aparecía en su lugar de trabajo, y le gritaba que la quería. Su hermano se había vuelto loco y pretendía arrastrarlo también en sus locuras.

—Una buena sesión de besos te dará si se lo gritas, vamos.

Scott salió fuera del cobertizo, completamente seguro de que en poco tiempo, sería hombre muerto.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver cómo Mercedes se aproximaba a Sam y éstos se escabullían hacia los prados entre risas.

—Genial...

_Yo viajando a la cueva del oso temiendo por mi vida y éste colándose en la madriguera del conejo._

Aguantando la risa al darse cuenta del doble sentido de la frase, dirigió sus pasos hacia la camioneta, subiéndose con miedo en ella. ¿Iba a decírselo de verdad? ¿Podría ser capaz de hacerlo?

Ni siquiera tuvo que conducir todo el camino, pues la camioneta de ella se cruzó con la de él, frenando rápidamente y aparcando a un lado de la carretera.

—Quédate ahí. No te muevas —le dijo él, colocando sus manos en alto, indicándole que no diese ni un paso.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Quédate ahí. Voy a decirte que te quiero y no quiero que me pegues, así que no te muevas.

_Oh, Dios._

¡Si ya se lo había dicho! ¿No se había dado cuenta?

La chica empezó a reírse sin poder evitarlo, provocando que él la mirase confundido. Dándose cuenta después de lo que había sucedido.

—¡Mierda!

Había dicho él, y ella había podido ver en él la misma mueca de desilusión que aquella noche en la que él había comprobado que se había dejado los bocadillos en casa. Aquella noche en la que habían hecho el amor por primera vez. La misma mueca de desilusión que había visto en su rostro esa misma mañana, cuando su hermano le había "robado" sus sitios favoritos. Scott Evans era un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre. Siempre lo había sabido y había sido una de las cosas que había hecho que se enamorase de él. Junto con el cariño que demostraba tener por su familia, la protección que intentaba proporcionarles siempre. Y la pasión con la que le hacía el amor. Ella también le quería. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando él se le había metido en su corazón y en su mente, siendo imposible olvidarle?

—Scott Evans, te salvas ésta vez porque yo también te quiero —dijo, tratando de no reírse ante la tontería que acababa de hacer, pero así eran ellos. Pearl Harbor y Scott Evans, tal para cuál.

—¿Me quieres? —Preguntó, sonriendo como un tonto.

—Lo hago, sí. Pero no esperes que vuelva a decírtelo —le soltó, como le había dicho aquella vez cuando le había llamado guapo, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Scott la acompañó también en esa sonrisa, corriendo hacia ella para levantarla en el aire. Bajándola después para asaltarla a cosquillas. Conseguiría que ella se lo dijese, aunque se negase a hacerlo. Lo conseguiría, y él se moriría cuando ella volviese a decírselo.

—Stop, stop, stooooop. ¡Me estás matando! —Chilló, entre risas.

—Dígamelo de nuevo, Doctora Harbor. No sea malita —rió, Scott, atacándola con nuevas cosquillas.

—¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! —Gritó, entre risas.

—¡Lo sabía! Sabía que Scott Evans te robaría el corazón, cariño. Era solo cuestión de tiempo —dijo, levantándola de nuevo en el aire, sintiendo cómo sus piernas se enroscaban en su cintura. Y dejándola sobre el capó de su vieja camioneta, a la vez que secuestraba entre sus manos su rostro y lo besaba suavemente—.Te quiero —susurró, junto a sus labios—. Gracias por no pegarme.

—Aún estoy a tiempo de morderte —dijo ella, divertida, besándolo de nuevo. Pero no lo haría, jamás volvería a hacerle daño. Le quería. Él tenía la suerte de haberse ganado su corazón y esperaba que nunca hiciese nada que le implicase perderlo.

—Oh, no. Más sangre no, por favor —dijo él, separándose ligeramente.

—Tonto —protestó, dándole un manotazo en el hombro.

—Sabía que terminarías pegándome. Eres muy bruta, ¿lo sabías? —Dijo, reprimiendo su risa.

—Soy la única que te aguanta, Scott —rió ella, acariciando el lugar donde se había llevado el golpe.

—Y la única que me vuelve loco —respondió él, recostándola hacia atrás en el capó, mientras la besaba sin descanso—. Acabo de encontrar otro sitio para la lista —dijo, divertido.

—Como no —rió ella, sabiendo que ese no sería el último sitio que acabaría añadiendo a la lista.

* * *

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó su hermano, cuando por fin habían vuelto a coincidir. Había sido horas más tarde, mientras ayudaban a Dave con los fardos de paja.

Scott suspiró, mostrándole una gran sonrisa que le indicó a su hermano cómo había ido todo. Sonrisa que murió casi minutos después cuando el chico les pedía a Dave y a él que cuidasen de Mercedes hasta que él volviese a casa. Se iba de nuevo y ésta vez la dejaría sola.

Scott fue quién la abrazó con fuerza cuando un mes después de haberse casado, Sam se había subido en el camión y se había alejado de ellos para incorporarse a la carretera. Fue él quién la acompañó durante la mayor parte del día siguiente y el que no la dejó sola en ninguna de las citas médicas a las que ella acudía. A menudo solían preguntarle si él era el marido de la chica, pero Scott, entre risas, les indicaba que era solo su hermano. Lo que hacía que todos le mirasen, confundidos, debido a la diferencia de colores. Pero así lo sentía y así se lo había dicho a Mercedes. Para él, ella era como una hermana más. Una hermana a la que proteger y a la que darle todo el cariño del mundo.

Casi había querido morirse cuando vio que Sam finalmente no llegaría al parto y él se había prestado para estar allí con ella.

—¡Había sangre por todas partes! —Chillaba, mientras su novia lo miraba ilusionada—.Y gritos... Y dolor. Mucho dolor. Y luego todo eso pasó, y la niña nació y lloró. Y es tan bonita, Pearl —dijo, emocionado.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti —dijo, abrazándolo con cariño. A pesar del terror que le tenía a la sangre, el chico se había prestado para estar allí en el parto. No la había dejado sola ni un minuto y Pearl se imaginó cómo sería tener un hijo de él.

_¿Un hijo?_

Quizás estuviese corriendo demasiado. Pero él se veía tan ilusionado...

—Ya estoy preparado para cuando los nuestros vengan —dijo, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

Y con esa frase, Pearl Harbor supo que había escogido bien.

* * *

—Scott Evans, ¿en serio piensas comprarle un camión de juguete a tu sobrina? —Le preguntó su novia, recorriendo la juguetería de la mano de él.

—Claro que sí. Tito Scott tiene que llevarle el mejor regalo, y dado que será camionera cuando sea mayor, necesitará uno para ir practicando.

—Estás loco. Sam te matará —rió la chica, empezando a correr siendo arrastrada hacia una de las estanterías.

—¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Syl! —rió, señalándole la marca del camión.

Era como un niño pequeño. Un niño que sostenía entre sus manos el regalo de su sobrina. Era el hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón.

Con una sonrisa, Pearl deseó poder compartir su futuro con él y con aquella familia que le había abierto las puertas de su casa para darle la bienvenida a sus vidas.

* * *

_Quiero casarme contigo_

Meses después de aquel instante, Scott y ella se marchaban a vivir juntos, esperando todavía cinco años para casarse.

—Me dirás que sí y nos casaremos —le había dicho, arrodillado en el suelo, con el anillo en su mano.

Le había costado cinco años convencerla, pero conseguiría que ella le diese el sí aunque tuviese que obligarla a ello.

_Quiero casarme contigo._

—Dígame que sí, Doctora Harbor. No sea malita —le dijo, repitiéndole las mismas palabras que había utilizado aquella primera vez que él le había dicho "_Te quiero_".

—Está bien, está bien. Me casaré contigo —aceptó, entre risas—. Ponme el anillo rápido, antes de que me arrepienta.

—No te arrepentirás, cariño. Yo me ocuparé de que eso no suceda —le aseguró, colocándolo en su mano, y levantándose para cargarla entre sus brazos. Llevándosela a su cuarto y demostrándole que eso jamás sucedería. Había nacido para ser su mujer, lo desease o no, y él jamás se cansaría de demostrárselo.

...

_Quiero tener hijos contigo._

No. No era una indigestión lo que estaba sufriendo su mujer. No había sido una indigestión lo que le había quitado las ganas de comer en la cena de Acción de Gracias. Era un bebé.

Un bebé estaba creciendo en su vientre. Pearl estaba embarazada.

Scott volvió a fijarse en el extraño bolígrafo que tenía entre sus dedos. Mirando de nuevo el papel con las instrucciones. No había dudas. Había dos líneas en él y eso, según ponía el papel, era un resultado positivo.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó ella, esperando impaciente.

—Quédate ahí. No te muevas.

—Oh —una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro, al tiempo que entendía qué era lo que estaba haciendo su marido.

—Quédate ahí. Voy a decirte que estás embarazada y no quiero que me pegues, así que no te muevas.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Lo estoy? —Preguntó de nuevo, temblando de arriba abajo—. ¿Vamos a tener un bebé?

—Vamos a tener un bebé, Doctora Harbor —sonrió, ilusionado. Se había casado con él, pero eso no le había impedido seguir llamándola así. Para Scott, su mujer siempre sería la Doctora Harbor. _Su Pearl..._ La chica que le había enseñado lo que significaba la palabra amor.

—¡Dios mío, Scott! —Chilló precipitándose hacia él, tirando el resultado del test al suelo—. Tenemos que hacer otro test, los que sean necesarios. Quiero estar cien por cien segura.

—Los que quieras, cariño —dijo él, cargándola entre sus brazos como hacía siempre—. Mañana pediré cita con el médico para que te haga unos análisis, habrá que esperar pero lo sabremos definitivamente.

—Un bebé, Scott —susurró, abrazándolo y hundiéndose en el hueco de su cuello—. Dime que a él no le regalarás también un camión de juguete.

Scott rió, comenzando el camino hacia su habitación.

—No, Pearl. A nuestro hijo le compraré un estetoscopio —respondió, abriendo la puerta con sus pies.

—No cambies nunca, Scott Evans —le pidió, mientras la dejaba en su cama de matrimonio para hacerle el amor una vez más.

—Oh, no lo haré. El mundo me necesita. Y yo te necesito a ti, preciosa.

—El Señor Adulador ha vuelto —rió, mientras lo atraía hacia ella para besarlo, enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura—.Y besa de maravilla.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Adivina qué es lo mejor?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, a la vez que se perdía en sus hermosos ojos azules, sabiendo cuál sería su respuesta. Le quería y le amaría durante toda su vida. Y él la haría feliz todos los días, cuidando de ella y del bebé que ya empezaba a crecer en su vientre.

—Que eso también puedo superarlo —dijo, guiñándole un ojo, acariciando sus mejillas con cariño, mientras la besaba de nuevo.

FIN

* * *

_Aynnns, que se ha acabado :( _

_Ojalá que te haya gustado, bonita. Te mereces lo mejor del mundo. Scott y Pearl se merecían lo mejor y espero haber estado a la altura de "Buscando" y no haberlo fastidiado xD Solo fui completando las partes que no sabíamos acerca de ellos, y añadiendo otras que no quedasen mal, o eso creo xD Con esto queda cerrado "Buscando un corazón" al menos por ahora. No es un adiós definitivo, porque siempre irá conmigo donde quiera que yo vaya, lo llevo en mi corazón. Espero que te haya gustado y ¡muchas felicidades de nuevo, mi niña" A los demás, gracias por leerme. Me hacéis inmensamente feliz al saber que os gustan mis locas historias. Nos vemos muy pronto._

_Syl_


End file.
